Chance Meetings
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to Dino Crisis. Sojiro Kusaka is still alive. And when he kidnaps Toushiro and takes him to Hueco Mundo... The stage is set for the biggest chance meeting of all time!
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to _Dino Crisis_. This story is short and kinda rushed so sorry if it seems 'weird'. I wanted to get this one done fast cause the next few stories that follow it are fun, so bare with me.

* * *

**Back From The Dead**

Life holds many surprises and nothing is concrete. That's a lesson that Toushiro Hitsugaya has not yet fully learned. What he did know was that life is fragile. It can be taken away just as easily as it was given. That he knew and knew well from the two incidences with his old friend Sojiro Kusaka. An ancient law of the Soul Society was that no two Soul Reapers could wield the same Zanpakuto, and both Toushiro and Kusaka obtained the same sword, Hyorinmaru. For that, they were ordered to fight each other to the death to see who was worthy of wielding Hyorinmaru. Kusaka lost that match. Having to fight his friend and then watch him die once was bad enough, but when Kusaka had come back and stolen a treasure from the royal family, Toushiro had to suffer the same thing for a second time. That's why he had never really gotten close to someone like that again. His fear was justifiable. He didn't want to suffer watching another close friend die again. So he had put up an invisible wall of ice to prevent himself or anyone else from getting too close to him emotionally. But despite his efforts, one person had managed to melt that wall of ice and walk right through on four feet. Vegeta was the first person to ever get as close to Toushiro as Kusaka did and vis versa. But there was still that underlining fear for Toushiro. He'd try to protect Vegeta if he could, but the dangers that the great saiyan prince could face head on were far from what Toushiro was capable of. But that still doesn't stop him from trying. The fear of Vegeta sharing the same fate as Kusaka has made Toushiro do many dangerous and reckless things, things that have come close to killing him himself. He's taken on Coge, his fellow captains, vicious dinosaurs and Vegeta's own father. And when Vegeta was being controlled and manipulated by a mind-control device, the young captain refused to fight back at all, even when Vegeta was inches from tearing into him. But life holds and gives many surprises, even surprises that aren't expected and Toushiro was about to learn that lesson. Unfortunately, he was about to learn that lesson through the hardest way he could, where a set of events that led to the biggest chance meeting ever...

The day had started out nice. The sun was bright and the sky shined blue. But the sky suddenly turned dark as rain clouds came in. A gentle rain was coming down in the Soul Society. There were no storms or anything. The sky was a shade of dusty gray. The rain was gentle. But most still retreated inside. But at a graveyard, the young captain of Squad 10 and his second lieutenant were visiting the grave of the boy's old friend. The rain didn't bother Toushiro, but eventually, it did bother Vegeta enough to make the saiyan uncomfortable. He just shook the water off with a huff.

Vegeta: "Ok. I don't know about you, but I've had enough. I'm going back."

Toushiro: "Tired already, Vegeta?"

The saiyan just huffed at the prodigy's sarcastic comment.

Vegeta: "No. I just hate standing in the rain. Don't know why but it's depressing for me."

Toushiro chuckled softly.

Toushiro: "Ok, Vegeta. You go on ahead, I'll catch up in a little bit."

And Vegeta started off for home without Toushiro. He understood why the boy wanted to stay a little longer. The young captain had told him many times that he still blames himself for what happened to Kusaka. It also felt like a good time to give the boy some alone time. Vegeta understood. He's lost many friends too, albeit they all get wished back in the end. After watching his second lieutenant head back, Toushiro turned his gaze back to the gravestone marking Kusaka's grave. The rain continued to come down as the young captain stood there. He stood there for minutes. Thirty minutes later and the boy decided to head back too. It was getting late and he was starting to get cold from being soaked. He said his goodbyes to the grave and began to head back. But tonight... He wasn't going to return.

?: "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Toushiro?"

Toushiro gasped and turned around, but no one was there. He searched for their spiritual pressure, but they were hiding it from him.

Toushiro: "Who are you? Show yourself!"

?: "Now, now... Is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

Toushiro: "What?"

There was a short moment of silence before a man walked out from behind a gravestone. He had his face covered by a mask that looked much like a Hollow's mask and he had his body covered by a light brown cape. Toushiro knew he had seen this outfit before, but where?

?: "What are you doing out in the rain? Don't you know that you can catch a cold that way?"

And then... Toushiro's eyes slowly began to widen with shock, horror and disbelief as he remembered where he'd seen this man before.

Toushiro: "I... It can't be..."

The mysterious man then took off his mask. The scar covering the whole right side of his face was unmistakable. Life has just thrown Toushiro the biggest surprise ever, for this man was none other than...

Toushiro: "K-Kusaka?..."

Sojiro Kusaka.

Toushiro: "Y... You're alive?"

Kusaka: "Surprised to see me, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Well... Yeah, I mean... I thought you were-"

Kusaka: "Dead. I was, but now I'm back!"

Toushiro was still in shock. The last time he had seen Kusaka was when he stole the Oin. Although he felt horrible for doing it, Toushiro could have sworn that he had killed Kusaka! Yet, here he was once again!

Toushiro: "I don't understand... How is this possible!"

Kusaka: "What? Are you not happy to see me?"

Toushiro: "I am but I'm confused too! I watched you die, how is it that you're alive again!"

Kusaka: "To be honest, I'm not sure myself. But that doesn't matter now."

Toushiro: "Kusaka... You have to get outta here! If you're discovered, you'll be executed!"

Kusaka: "I will, but first I came here to do something..."

Toushiro: "What's that?"

And in the blink of an eye, Kusaka was charging towards Toushiro! The young captain had seconds to draw his sword and block Kusaka's attack! Both Hyorinmaru's came together in a flash! Kusaka was attacking Toushiro.

Toushiro: "Why are you doing this?"

Kusaka didn't answer. He just pulled away and attacked again. Poor Toushiro was only defending himself. He was so confused and scared that he couldn't summon the strength to fight back. Kusaka kept swinging his sword at Toushiro, clearly using the boy's confusion to his advantage.

Kusaka: "What's wrong, Toushiro? Aren't you going to fight back?"

Toushiro: "Stop this, Kusaka! Please!"

With every attack, Toushiro was further injured. With every swing, his confusion grew. Their fight has now been going on for at least 3 minutes. With every clash of their swords, the likelihood of someone noticing grew. Toushiro's mind wavered for a moment. What if Vegeta noticed? The saiyan prince had a habit of just charging in at full speed and unleashing his anger out on anyone who was hurting Toushiro without second thought. But then, with his mind distracted, Toushiro sustained a vicious strike to the head! The young captain fell to the ground and then looked up at Kusaka as his vision began to get blurry.

Toushiro: "K-Kusaka..."

And Toushiro blacked out. Kusaka gazed down at the unconscious form in front of him. The fight had taken its toll on the young captain and he was injured. In the distance, Kusaka heard the distinctive sound of the alarm echoing though-out the Seireitei. The fight had indeed drawn the attention of the others. It wouldn't be long before a number of the 13 Court Guard Squads arrived. Working fast, Kusaka opened a Garganta, similar to a Senkaimon, to Hueco Mundo. But he wasn't going alone. The exiled Soul Reaper bent down and scooped Toushiro into his arms. He then carried the unconscious boy through the Garganta and into Hueco Mundo.

Kusaka: "This is for your own good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaming**

4 minutes earlier...

Vegeta had returned to Squad 10 a while ago. But after thirty minutes, he was starting to get worried.

Vegeta: "Rangiku... Have you seen Toushiro?"

Rangiku: "No, I thought he was with you, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "He was but... Well, we were at his old friend's grave. After a while I finally got annoyed with the rain and came back on my own. Toushiro said he'd catch up after a little bit but that was over half an hour ago now. He should have been back by now."

Rangiku: "You're right, he should have. At the very least he should have been walking in through the door right about now."

Vegeta: "I'm starting to get worried. It's getting dark and the rain's starting to intensify. I should probably go find him."

Rangiku: "Hang on, I'll come with you."

Just then, both Rangiku and Vegeta heard the alarms going off.

"Attention! All Squad Captains and Lieutenants are to report at the graveyard at once! A massive amount of spiritual pressure has been detected there, one of which is unknown! I repeat! All Squad Captains and Lieutenants are to report at the graveyard at once!"

Vegeta: "Did he just say the graveyard?"

Rangiku: "That's where you said the captain was last..."

A feeling of dread and horror filled them both, almost as if they knew.

Rangiku: "You don't think-?"

Vegeta: "Come on!"

And both Rangiku and Vegeta raced towards the graveyard as fast as they could! The saiyan prince was running fast, but he stayed just ahead of Rangiku. He knew that she was feeling the same thing that he was. That feeling you get when you just know that something is wrong. Rangiku could tell that the saiyan was holding back for her sake.

Rangiku: "Don't worry about me, Vegeta! You go on ahead! If it comes down to it, you can defend the captain a lot better than I can!"

Vegeta glanced back and Rangiku nodded. He nodded at her too before bolting off towards the graveyard. As he got closer, Vegeta could sense Toushiro's signal. The signal kept spiking. He was in a fight! All of the other captains and lieutenants arrived at the graveyard, but they didn't know where to go. They then saw Vegeta and the saiyan ran right past them! Moments later and Rangiku caught up.

Rangiku: "Follow him! He knows where to go!"

Indeed Vegeta knew where to go. He went back to the exact spot where he'd last seen Toushiro. But when he got there, Toushiro was nowhere to be seen. He looked around for him, he even tried to sniff him out, but nothing. A second later and he saw the last of a black tare against nothing but air. The prince had seen this before. A Garganta. Vegeta just barely sensed Toushiro before the Garganta closed and then... Nothing. Whatever had happened here, Toushiro was now in the Garganta and most likely heading to Hueco Mundo. But why? Why would Toushiro go to Hueco Mundo? Then Vegeta's keen senses picked something else up. A smell and energy signal that was unknown to him. It was clear to him now. Someone has taken Toushiro to Hueco Mundo. Vegeta snarled. More at himself then at anything else.

Vegeta: "How could I let this happen?..."

2 hours later... In Hueco Mundo...

Toushiro: "... ... Ow... ... My head..."

Toushiro was finally starting to come-to. The young captain blinked a few times before his vision finally cleared up. He was lying down obviously since he was gazing up at the roof of something.

Toushiro: "Where... Where am I?"

He took another look at the celling. It was rock. Was this a cave? Slowly, Toushiro started to sit up. Just as he did, he felt a horrible jab of pain on his side and a stinging on his head. By instinct, he gripped the side of his body that hurt the most. That was when he noticed that nearly all of his wounds had been bandaged up. Even his head had a bandage wrapped around it.

Toushiro: *Why am I covered in bandages?*

Then it all came back to him. He had been in a fight. Toushiro quickly realized that he indeed wasn't in one of Squad 4's recovery rooms. He looked down at what he had been laying on, a bed of moss and dried vegetation. Looking around the place, it was apparent that he was in a cave that someone had turned into a makeshift home. A light was illuminating the place from the cave entrance. Toushiro looked around him and found his Zanpakuto sitting against the cave wall next to him as well as the rest of his things. The boy clenched Hyorinmaru in his hands and used it to assist him in walking towards the cave entrance. Once there, he suddenly discovered why he hadn't been able to sense anyone at all... He was in Hueco Mundo!

Toushiro: "Hueco Mundo! But... How did I get here?"

Kusaka: "I brought you here."

Toushiro whirled around towards the direction of the voice. His eyes instantly locked onto Kusaka.

Toushiro: "Kusaka?"

Then it all came back to him and he glanced at the man in horror.

Toushiro: "What's going on? Why did you bring me here!"

Kusaka: "I brought you here to save you."

Toushiro: "What do you mean? To save me from what?"

Kusaka: "To save you from the injustice of the Soul Society. You maybe fooled by their lies but I'm not. Why do you think they sentenced me to death? They are afraid of the power of Hyorinmaru and two would be an unstoppable force!"

Toushiro: "What you're saying doesn't make any sense!"

Kusaka: "That's because they've filled your head with lie after lie!"

Before Toushiro could respond to that statement, his knees buckled underneath him and he fell to the ground. He was more injured then he had first thought. Kusaka walked over and helped the young captain to his feet before leading him back inside the cave for the night.

Meanwhile, at the Soul Society...

An emergency meeting was called to order upon the discovery that Toushiro Hitsugaya was missing. All of the captains and lieutenants were in attendance. Once everyone was there, at least two of the captains and a few of the lieutenants had a few choice words for Vegeta.

Kurotsuchi: "So what does the mighty saiyan prince have to say, hmm?"

Vegeta: "... ..."

Kurotsuchi: "Oh, wait... I meant to say: What does the 'Second Lieutenant of Squad 10' have to say about his captain's disappearance?"

Vegeta snarled.

Vegeta: "Are you implying that this is my fault, Kurotsuchi?"

Kurotsuchi: "You said it, not me."

Vegeta snapped at the Squad 12 captain.

Soifon: "A lieutenants job is to help and defend their captain! You were the last person to see Hitsugaya, so where is he?"

Vegeta: "If I knew then I wouldn't be here!"

Renji: "You are always by Captain Hitsugaya's side! So why weren't you this time?"

Rangiku: "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

Yachiru: "You're a bad lieutenant!"

Vegeta: "Watch it, you little pink haired monster!"

Omaeda: "Looks like the high and mighty Vegeta isn't what he claims himself to be!"

Val: "Hush!"

With every statement and angry question, Vegeta's anger grew. They were blaming him. Blaming him for Toushiro's disappearance. The saiyan was trying his best to defend himself, but deep down, they were right. He was the last one to see Toushiro. It was his job to protect Toushiro, and what did he do?... He left the young captain alone because the rain was bugging him. Vegeta was angry. But he wasn't angry at Kurotsuchi or Soifon or Renji or any of the others. He was angry at himself. He was even blaming himself. Finally, his anger boiled over and he roared at everyone! The whole room fell silent as all eyes stared at the saiyan. The anger and frustration glowing in his eyes was plain as day to see. And then, without another word, Vegeta smashed the doors open and stormed out. It was a good thing that no one tried to stop him. Cause if they did, they'd be dead within seconds.

Rangiku: "Are you happy now? It wasn't his fault!"

And Rangiku ran after Vegeta. Not to stop him, but to console him.

Val: "Just in case no one noticed, he was already upset with himself over this. No one can predict the future... Not even you, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto and Val just stared at each other for a moment. And then the Saboron walked out after Vegeta and Rangiku. She and Vegeta were like brother and sister. Seeing him this upset made her just as upset.


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Rules**

Rangiku: "Vegeta! Vegeta, wait!"

Rangiku had finally caught up with Vegeta. The saiyan was still visibly angry. Who could blame him? He was angry at himself for letting Toushiro's disappearance happen and then he just got grilled out by the other captains and lieutenants for the same thing.

Rangiku: "Vegeta, please wait!"

Vegeta: "I'm not in a good mood, Rangiku!"

Rangiku: "I know you're upset, I'm upset too!"

Vegeta: "Why are you upset? You weren't there!"

Rangiku: "He's my captain too! It a lieutenant's job to protect their captain at all costs. I should have been there with you two, but instead, I was out drinking. I'm as much guilty as you are, if not more. For as long as you've been here, you've done a better job as Hitsugaya's lieutenant then I have. I've been nothing but a burden to him. I don't deserve to be a lieutenant."

Rangiku began to take her lieutenant's badge off. Vegeta wanted to stop her, but he didn't know how.

Val: "Put that back on, Rangiku."

Both of the Squad 10 lieutenants turned around to see Val walking towards them.

Vegeta: "Val.."

Rangiku: "Captain Val..."

Val: "You are just as important to Toushiro as Vegeta is. You, Rangiku, watches his back and you give him support. Vegeta, your experience guides him and you give him strength. You both give Toushiro more then what most other lieutenants can give their captains."

The Saboron's words hit Rangiku right in her heart. She could only smile as she retied her badge back on.

Rangiku: "Thank you, Val."

The feline smiled and then she turned her attention to the saiyan prince.

Val: "Vegeta, don't blame yourself for this. How could you have known?"

Vegeta: "That's not the point! I should have stayed with him or at least stayed close by! I could have stopped whatever took him through that Garganta."

Rangiku and Val both thought they had misheard him.

Rangiku: "A Garganta?"

Val: "What do you mean, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "I saw a Garganta where Toushiro was last just as it closed. I'm pretty sure that whatever happened, Toushiro's in Hueco Mundo now."

Val: "But why would Toushiro go into Hueco Mundo on his own?"

Rangiku: "He wouldn't. Not on his own at least."

Vegeta: "Or of his own free will."

Rangiku: "What?"

Vegeta: "I also picked up on an unknown signal and scent where I saw the Garganta. I'm pretty sure Toushiro was forced to Hueco Mundo."

Val: "Was it a Hollow or an Arrancar?"

Vegeta: "It didn't feel or smell like any I've ever come across."

Rangiku: "If it wasn't a Hollow or an Arrancar, then what?"

Vegeta: "We'll know that once we get there."

They both knew what he meant. Go to Hueco Mundo and bring Toushiro back themselves. But just then, a complication arrived.

Momo: "Captain! Rangiku! Vegeta!"

Momo came running up to them. She looked distressed.

Val: "Momo, what is it?"

Momo: "Captain... The Head-Captain ordered for Vegeta and Rangiku to stay put until they figure out what happened!"

Rangiku: "He did what!"

Vegeta: "But we already know what happened!"

Val: "Momo... Is there anything else?"

Momo: "Yes! The Head-Captain has ordered that all of Squad 10 are to be confined to their barracks until further notice!"

Val and Rangiku: "What?"

Vegeta: "Why would he do that?"

Momo: "He said because you and Rangiku are suspects!"

Vegeta: "Suspects?"

Rangiku: "This is just like when the Oin was stolen!"

Momo: "I tried sanding up for you, Vegeta. I know that you'd never let anything happen to Toushiro if you were there. I still remember how you were willing to sacrifice your own life defending him against Coge at the World Martial Arts Tournament."

Vegeta: "Thank you, Momo. At least I know I have your support too."

Shunsui: "And ours too."

All of them looked up at see Shunsui and Ukitake walking towards them.

Rangiku: "Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku..."

Vegeta: "How do I know that I can trust you?"

Ukitake: "We supported you when you were still a ryoka, didn't we?"

Shunsui: "Plus I think that there's more to Hitsugaya's disappearance then what we know."

Val: "And you'd be right. Vegeta said that he saw a Garganta where he last saw Toushiro, along with an unknown energy signal and scent."

Ukitake: "So, you're saying that Captain Hitsugaya was taken to Hueco Mundo?"

Vegeta: "I'm very sure of it!"

Rangiku: "But the Head-Captain has ordered that Squad 10 be confined to their barracks! How are we suppose to help him?"

Shunsui: "That is a problem. But, if I recall, you've been able to get out of the Soul Society without detection before, right Vegeta?"

Ukitake: "If you can just get out, then you can ask your friends to help you."

Vegeta: "But the only part of Hueco Mundo that we've been in is Las Noches."

Rangiku: "Gin should know!"

Val: "Yeah. Gin, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel, Dondochakka and Pesche should know Hueco Mundo better than anyone else!"

Ukitake: "Plus they'll be able to open a Garganta."

Vegeta: "Ok then... I'll head out tonight."

Momo: "But, Vegeta... What about the Head-Captain's orders? Aren't you scared of what he'll do when he discovers you've disobeyed them?"

Vegeta: "I'm more scared of what'll happen to Toushiro if I follow those orders. I could be wrong and he could be in grave danger right now! But if I'm to have any chance of getting out of here undetected, I must wait until dark. Besides... Technically I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just simply going to do my job as a lieutenant. And if the old man doesn't like how I do that job, well then he's just gonna have to get used to it. It's like what they say: sometimes you gotta break the rules in order to follow them."

And everyone agreed. Tonight... Rangiku, Momo, Val, Shunsui and Ukitake were going to help Vegeta escape to the Living World. As day slowly turned to night, we head back to Hueco Mundo. Toushiro awoke once again after some more rest. This time, he had no trouble staying on his feet. He instantly began looking for Kusaka. As he did, all he could think about was how this was a dream come true and a nightmare at the same time. He was happy to see Kusaka again. But he found it a nightmare that it was in these circumstances. In fact, he wasn't even sure that this was the real Kusaka! Toushiro found him, sitting just outside the cave behind a fire.

Kusaka: "I see you're up. You feeling better?"

Toushiro: "Yes."

The young captain knew just how to find out if this was the real Kusaka or not.

Toushiro: "I need to know..."

Kusaka: "Know what, Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro: "If you're the real Kusaka. The one I know."

Kusaka: "And how are you going to do that?"

Toushiro: "What did I say just before you 'died' after stealing the Oin?"

Kusaka: "You said: Kusaka... We will always be friends... I promise."

Toushiro relaxed a little with a sigh. That was exactly what he had said. This was the real Kusaka.

Toushiro: "Kusaka... Why are you doing this? Why have you brought me here?"

Kusaka: "It's as I told you yesterday night. I brought you here to save you from the Soul Society's laws."

Toushiro: "Kusaka, it's not too late to fix this. The Soul Society has changed a lot and so have the laws."

Kusaka: "Is that what they've told you?"

Toushiro: "It's the truth because I was there! Take me back to the Seireitei and I can convince everyone to let you live."

Kusaka: "Not happening."

Kusaka was proving to be hard to get through to. Toushiro was running out of ideas... And time. It was only a matter of time before the 13 Court Guard Squads figured out what had happened to him and where he was... And when they do, he knew exactly who would be the first one to come after him and it was very obvious that Kusaka didn't even know a thing about Vegeta.

Toushiro: *If Vegeta finds us before I can convince Kusaka, all hell will break loose!*

The last thing he wanted to see were his two best friends in the world to engage in a battle to the death. But what Toushiro didn't know was that his time was already ticking down. Night has come to the Soul Society and Vegeta was ready to make his move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Who Do You Trust?**

The dead off night in the Soul Society and there were guards posted all over. Rangiku, Momo, Val, Shunsui and Ukitake all promised that they'd help Vegeta out of the Soul Society as best as they could. Shunsui and Ukitake managed to distract some of the other captains with their hospitality. Momo distracted some of the lieutenants with a fake lieutenants meeting. But all of this was a cover up for the real plan. Val managed to capture a powerful Hollow from the Living World earlier in the day and hid it away. The moment the others were distracted, she let loss the Hollow and returned to her squad. Within moments, the Hollow was spotted and the alarm was sounded. Everyone but Squad 10 was called to deal with the Hollow. Momo, Val, Shunsui and Ukitake did their best to drag the fight out for as long as they could, giving Rangiku enough time to help Vegeta escape. Rangiku opened a Senkaimon for Vegeta to use that would take him directly to Karakura Town.

Vegeta: "I promise that I'll be back with Toushiro. You be careful, Rangiku."

Rangiku: "Same goes for you, Vegeta. Now hurry!"

By the time the Hollow had been dealt with and the discovery of what had occurred during of which, Vegeta had already put many miles ahead of him and the Soul Society.

Soifon: "You helped him, didn't you?"

Val: "What the hell are you shouting about now, Soifon?"

Soifon: "You helped Lieutenant Vegeta escape, didn't you?"

Val: "How could I when I was fighting the Hollow? Besides, even if I did, you can't prove it so just hush and leave me alone."

While the other captains tried to figure out what had happened, Vegeta arrived at Karakura Town. If he was going to rescue Toushiro from Hueco Mundo, he'd need all of the help he could get. His plan was to take anyone who knew Hueco Mundo and whom he trusted. The first stop was Ichigo's house. He went to Ichigo's place, but the teen wasn't there. In the distance, he could hear and feel the young man fighting a Hollow.

Ichigo: "It's over!"

With one strong swing of his sword, Ichigo defeated the Hollow.

Ichigo: "There. Now maybe I can get back to sleep."

Vegeta: "Sorry, Ichigo..."

The orange hair teen looked around before he found the saiyan standing on a roof next to him.

Ichigo: "Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "I'm afraid you're in for a long night."

Ichigo: "Why, what's wrong?"

Vegeta: "Just head over to Capsule Corp and I'll explain everything once I get there with some of the others. And please wake Gin for me as well."

Although unsure of what was going on, Ichigo did as he was asked and headed to Capsule Corp. Vegeta went the other way, the way to Mount Paozu, Goku's home. Once he was outside of Karakura Town, the saiyan stopped and howled to the night sky. A few minutes later and the black Varu, Ebony, appeared.

Vegeta: "Do me a favor, Ebony!"

Ebony: "What is it?"

Vegeta: "Go to the Lookout and get Piccolo and Ulquiorra for me! Tell them to go to Capsule Corp and I'll explain everything! And get Krillin too!"

Ebony: "I will!"

The Varu flew off to fetch Piccolo, Krillin and Ulquiorra. While she did that, Vegeta went to get Goku, Gohan and Grimmjow. It didn't take the saiyan prince long to reach Goku's home. The saiyan roared with the roar Goku knew so well to get his attention. It worked. The friendly saiyan turned on a light and opened the window to see Vegeta standing there.

Goku: "Vegeta? (Yawn) Do you have any idea at what time it is?"

Vegeta: "Yeah. It's time to get up and get ready! I need you, Gohan and Grimmjow to come with me to Capsule Corp!"

Chi-Chi: "Can't it wait until morning, Vegeta!"

The saiyan prince snarled and then roared as loud as he could, waking everyone in the house!

Goku: "Okay! Okay, Vegeta! Just give me a minute!"

Grimmjow: "Good grief, what was that?"

Goku: "Get Gohan up, Grimmjow. Vegeta wants all three of us to go with him to Capsule Corp."

Within four minutes, Gohan, Goku and Grimmjow were ready and went with Vegeta to Capsule Corp. As the saiyan had asked, Ichigo had Gin up along with the saiyan's family and Ebony had brought Piccolo, Ulquiorra and Krillin to Capsule Corp. Some, were not too happy about this.

Piccolo: "It's one o'clock in the morning, Vegeta!"

Ulquiorra: "Just what is going on?"

Grimmjow: "This better be important!"

Vegeta snarled and snapped at them.

Vegeta: "Don't start with me! I've had enough people yell at me today already!"

Gin: "What?"

Goku: "Vegeta, what's going on?"

Vegeta: "I'll give you the abridged version. Yesterday, Toushiro and I were visiting the grave of his friend when it started to rain. I left and he stayed. Soon after I left, something happened and the alarm went off. When I went back to where I had last seen Toushiro, he was gone and a Garganta had just closed in front of me. The smell and energy signal of someone unknown to me was still around. I'm pretty sure whatever happened, Toushiro was taken to Hueco Mundo."

Krillin: "What?"

Ichigo: "That's not good!"

Grimmjow: "Ok, I forgive you for waking me up now!"

Goku: "What's the Soul Society doing about this, Vegeta?"

Gin: "Let me guess... Since you were the last one to see him, you were grilled by many of the other captains and they've locked down Squad 10 until further notice! Which is why you came to us, right?"

Bulma: "What makes you think that that's what it is, Gin?"

Gin: "It sounds like something Yamamoto would do with this situation."

Vegeta: "And he's right. I had to disobey an order to do this and I had to wait till nightfall to escape. Sorry but I need help. I need to get into Hueco Mundo and I'll need help in rescuing Toushiro. I'm only asking the people that know Hueco Mundo and that I trust for help. That's you guys."

Ulquiorra: "You... Trust us?"

Vegeta: "Toushiro was the one who spoke up for you and Grimmjow when Yamamoto was deciding on what to do with you, Ulquiorra, not me... You two owe it to him that you're here and still alive."

Ichigo: "He's right. I told him that you two didn't play in any part of the war against Aizen and Toushiro went out of his way to speak up for you."

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked at each other. They had thought that Vegeta was the one who spoken up for them back then, not Toushiro. Their faces soon turned serious as they nodded. They owed Toushiro this much at the very least.

Vegeta: "Gin... You owe it to Toushiro too, remember? Despite what he felt about you, he agreed to let me give you a second chance."

Gin: "I owe both of you more than I can ever repay. Of course I'm going to help."

Goku: "Ichigo, you know Hueco Mundo better then anyone aside from Grimmjow, Gin and Ulquiorra. We only know the Las Noches half."

Ichigo: "Didn't need to ask me... Of course I'll help!"

Goku: "Alright, Vegeta! We're in! You can count on us!"

Vegeta: "Then let's go!"

Krillin: "Let's head to Hueco Mundo and save Toushiro!"

Everyone cheered!

Ulquiorra: "Allow me."

Ulquiorra drew his sword and opened a Garganta for them. The 4th Espada went in first to lead the way, followed closely by Vegeta and then the rest with Grimmjow picking up the rear. As they drew nearer to the end, Vegeta picked up his pace and went passed Ulquiorra. Grimmjow caught up with Goku and they were both close behind the saiyan prince. Vegeta was the first to leave the Garganta and enter Hueco Mundo. It was his first time seeing Hueco Mundo outside of Las Noches, but it was unmistakeable.

Vegeta: "So this god forsaken place is Hueco Mundo, huh."

Grimmjow: "God forsaken is right."

Vegeta turned around just as Grimmjow and Goku left the Garganta. They were soon followed by the rest of the team.

Grimmjow: "Same empty landscape, same black sky, same everything."

Gohan: "Glad to be rid of this place?"

Grimmjow: "Oh hell yeah!"

Goku: "Vegeta, you go on ahead and find Toushiro! It shouldn't take you too long. We'll catch up!"

Vegeta: "For once I'm not going to argue with that order."

The saiyan prince felt around and very shortly found Toushiro's signal. With the boy's position locked on, Vegeta quickly ran off towards him as fast as he could go. The others stayed behind a little, waiting for the slower members of the team to leave the rift. A few minutes later and Vegeta was halfway to Toushiro's location when he lost the signal. It was hard for him to stay focused in a place like this. His senses were being turned around and confused like when he was here helping Ichigo and his friends rescue Orihime. With the ground being sand and no wind, he couldn't pick up his scent. But that wasn't going to stop him. The prince kept running in the same direction he had been going in. Eventually he'd pick the young captain's location up again. Sure enough, he did. And he picked up the unknown person next to him. But his over-lapsing concentration gave a Hollow the chance to ambush him. But it quickly learned what a mistake it was to attack the saiyan prince. Vegeta dispatched it quickly and then roared to scare any more hiding away. And that roar reached more than Hollows.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Chance Meeting**

In the distance, a roar rang out.

Kusaka: "That doesn't sound like any Hollow I know."

Kusaka wasn't affected by the roar but Toushiro was. He was horrified!

Toushiro: "Oh no... I know that roar!"

The young captain started to panic! He knew that roar and he could tell that it was madder than hell! He had only minutes or less before a VERY pissed off saiyan prince arrived!

Toushiro: "Please, Kusaka! There's still time to change all of this! Just give the Soul Society another chance!"

Kusaka stared into the panicked eyes of his young friend. He couldn't understand why he was like this right now. Kusaka began to open his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Vegeta arrived on the scene and, boy was Toushiro right, he was one pissed prince!

Toushiro: "No..."

Both men gazed at each other with anger in their eyes. Vegeta had his teeth bared as he growled and snarled like a wild animal and the look in his eyes was terrifying! He was clearly more than pissed. Before Toushiro could do anything to keep the two of them from fighting, Kusaka moved in front of Toushiro with his sword drawn and ready to do battle.

Toushiro: "Kusaka, wait!"

Kusaka: "Stay behind me, Hitsugaya!"

This was bad, Toushiro thought. There were mixed messages between Kusaka and Vegeta. Kusaka didn't know who Vegeta was or that he was friend. Vegeta didn't know that this was Kusaka, Toushiro's old friend, because if he did then he wouldn't be acting like this. And now it had gone from bad to worse! Kusaka thought that he was 'protecting' Toushiro from Vegeta but what he was really doing was making Vegeta think that he was holding Toushiro captive!

Vegeta: "So you're the one?"

Kusaka: "I won't let you take Hitsugaya away from me!"

Vegeta only responded by roaring at the top of his lungs! Before long, he leaped towards Kusaka with mouth open and his claw-like fingers ready to strike! Kusaka swung his blade at the saiyan and Vegeta twirled his body in the air to dodge it! As he was falling to the ground, Vegeta looked at the stranger. He didn't recognize him at all, but he did recognize his scent and life-force. They were the same as the unknown ones he's been picking up. There was no doubt about it. This was the man who had kidnapped Toushiro! The moment Vegeta landed on the ground, he lunged forward with a roar! Kusaka watched as the saiyan ran right towards him! He tried to dodge out of the way but this man's turn of speed and agility were far from what he seemed to be capable of. The next thing Kusaka knew was this man was feet away from him with his mouth wide open and teeth ready to bite down! The scarred man jumped up and over the saiyan, using his hand to push Vegeta's head down and disrupt his attack. Kusaka turned and swung his blade just as the saiyan rushed back to his feet! Vegeta caught the blade with his teeth and they were now both trying to push the other away! As the struggle continued on, Toushiro only looked on in absolute horror!

Toushiro: *This can't be happening!...*

Vegeta flipped onto his back and pushed Kusaka over him!

Toushiro: "Stop it..."

Kusaka drove his blade down and came within inches of skewering Vegeta through the head!

Toushiro: "Stop, please!"

Vegeta lunged his head upward and head-butted Kusaka!

Toushiro: "No! Stop it, both of you!"

Toushiro tried to move towards the two but he was held back by someone. That someone was Goku. He and the others had finally caught up with them.

Toushiro: "Goku!"

Goku: "It's alright, Toushiro! You're safe now! Just let Vegeta handle this guy!"

Toushiro: "No, Goku, let me go! You don't understand!"

Ichigo: "Let him go, Goku!"

Goku looked at Ichigo in surprise! The orange hair teen recognized the person Vegeta was fighting!

Toushiro: "Let me go!"

Ichigo: "Let him go, please! We know who that is!"

Vegeta pinned Kusaka to the ground with a hard thud! Goku lost his grip on Toushiro and the boy went rushing over to them both!

Goku: "Toushiro! Get back here!"

The young captain didn't want to do what he was about to do, but it was the only way to end this! Vegeta raised up his hand and prepared his final strike! Kusaka suddenly realized what was about to happen and he gasped in horror! Just then, Vegeta started to bring his hand down with tremendous force and speed! Everyone gasped as they watched! Kusaka shut his eyes when Vegeta's hand was only a few feet away! Suddenly, Vegeta was struck with unbelievable force on his side! The impact had actually pushed him clean off of Kusaka! The saiyan recovered from the impact and turned to confront what it was! But to his utter shock and confusion, it was Toushiro! The boy had actually used his entire body and momentum to shove Vegeta off of Kusaka! In fact, almost everyone else was just as confused and shocked as Vegeta!

Vegeta: "Toshi-"

Toushiro: "STOP IT, VEGETA!"

Vegeta was completely confused! This was the first time Toushiro had done anything like this to him. In fact, the child prodigy was disgusted at the thought of even hitting Vegeta and yet he had just shoved the saiyan prince off of his kidnapper! The prince was getting one hell of a headache trying to make sense of all this.

Toushiro: "Please stop, Vegeta! You don't understand!"

Vegeta: "Then help me understand!"

Toushiro: "He's not your enemy! He's my friend!"

Vegeta: "Your friend?"

Toushiro: "This is SOJIRO KUSAKA!"

The very moment that name rang out in his ears, Vegeta's memory instantly flashed back to the day at the World Martial Arts Tournament when the young captain told him about his old best friend Sojiro Kusaka and how he was afraid of Vegeta sharing the same fate.

Vegeta: *Now it all makes sense!*

Goku: "Who's Sojiro Kusaka?"

Ichigo: "He was Toushiro's best friend back when he was in the Soul Reaper Academy. But they both got the same Zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, and they were forced to fight. Kusaka lost and he was supposedly killed but he lived and years later he stole the Oin, a sacred treasure of the royal family. I was there when it all happened! All Kusaka wanted to do was finish the fight between them like Toushiro did. I watched Toushiro and Kusaka fight and Kusaka died, but I'm confused as to how he's alive again."

Toushiro was relieved when Vegeta relaxed and went back to his usual calm self again. But he was so focused on calming Vegeta down that he failed to notice what Kusaka was doing. He was reaching for his Zanpakuto! The moment Vegeta started towards Toushiro, Kusaka launched himself at the saiyan prince!

Toushiro: "Kusaka, no!"

Ignoring Toushiro, Kusaka swung his blade at Vegeta again and again but the saiyan kept dodging it. Much to Toushiro's relief, Vegeta did not attack him at all. He was simply dodging Kusaka's attacks and waiting for him to ware himself out. No matter how hard Kusaka tried to get him to fight back, Vegeta wasn't going to unless he absolutely had to. Out of breath, Kusaka finally stopped his attacks on Vegeta.

Kusaka: "Why?"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Vegeta: "Why what?"

Kusaka: "You've come to take Hitsugaya away, haven't you? Back to that retched Soul Society, right! So why aren't you fighting back?"

Vegeta: "Because I have no reason to fight a friend of Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Kusaka was now the one confused, but still when Vegeta tried to take a step towards Toushiro, Kusaka prevented the saiyan from doing so. Toushiro couldn't stand it anymore! He tried one last desperate time to get Kusaka to listen to him!

Toushiro: "Kusaka... PLEASE listen to me! The Soul Society HAS changed! In fact, HE'S living proof!"

The boy pointed at Vegeta. The saiyan just stood where he was, not saying a word.

Kusaka: "What do you mean, Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro: "This is my best friend and second lieutenant, Vegeta. He's not a Soul Reaper, not an official one anyway, but a living person."

Ichigo: "He's telling the truth!"

Kusaka looked at Toushiro and then at Vegeta before looking at the others. The unmistakable look was frustration and confusion was on his face. He was struggling to understand everything that was going on and what he was seeing compared to what he had learned and believed. His eyes began to fill with anger as he stared at the young captain. What happened next... Was unbelievable and heart-breaking.

Toushiro: "Kusaka, please-"

Kusaka: "Get away from me."


	6. Chapter 6

**True Feelings**

Toushiro: "Kusaka, please-"

Kusaka: "Get away from me."

Toushiro was stunned. The others were too.

Toushiro: "W-What?"

Kusaka: "For someone as smart as you, you have a hard time hearing, Hitsugaya. I said get-away-from-me!"

Toushiro took a step back in confusion. He didn't understand.

Toushiro: "Kusaka, I... I don't understand..."

Kusaka: "Oh, you don't understand, huh? Well let me enlighten you! You are no longer my friend. In fact, I want nothing to do with you anymore! You're not my friend, you never were. Somehow you manipulated me into becoming your friend just to better yourself and then you tossed me aside!"

Toushiro: "Ku-Kusaka... N-No... That's not-"

Kusaka: "That's not what it was? Well it felt like it! We have the same power, we could have joined forces! But what do you do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And here you are now, making friends with a... A human!"

Vegeta: "Hey!"

Kusaka: "Quiet you!"

The saiyan looked at the scarred man with a rather disgusted expression. Then Kusaka went back to Toushiro.

Kusaka: "If you were my friend, you would have done something. If you were my friend, you would have tried! If you were my friend, you wouldn't have abandoned me and left me to die or fight me when you could have joined me! The Soul Society hasn't changed, you have. You've become weak. I can't even stand to look at you anymore! I don't even know why I bothered in bringing you here or even showing my face to you again! So do me a favor and get the hell out of my sight!"

Poor Toushiro was almost in tears. He just stared at Kusaka with a truly horrified and hurt expression. Kusaka turned around and stormed off back to his cave. Toushiro just stood there in utter shock. It felt like his heart had been torn two ways. He was finally brought back to reality when he felt Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder. The teen had been there when Kusaka stole the Oin and he knew what Toushiro was feeling. Goku and the others just stood there with heavy hearts. The young captain was obviously very hurt.

Piccolo: "Poor kid."

Gohan: "Yeah..."

Krillin: "Just watching that was painful... I can only imagine what he's feeling right now."

Goku: "Destroyed, most likely."

Gin, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra just looked on in sadness. To see the very same child prodigy who had helped them, break down was truly a painful feeling. While they all stood by silently, Ichigo was trying to give Toushiro some comfort.

Ichigo: "It's ok, Toushiro. It's gonna be ok."

Toushiro: "No, it's not... I just lost a best friend..."

Ichigo: "But you still have Vegeta..."

Toushiro: "... Vegeta..."

The saiyan prince slowly walked up to Ichigo and Toushiro when he heard the boy say his name.

Ichigo: "Vegeta's in a lot of trouble with Yamamoto right now. He's disobeyed him a lot just to come get you."

Toushiro looked at the saiyan with half teary eyes. The prince just gave a little smirk at him. The young captain wrapped his arms around his saiyan friend and buried his face into his neck. After a minute, Vegeta gently pushed the boy off and stared at him with a smile.

Vegeta: "Come on... Rangiku and the Squad are worried about you."

Toushiro smiled softly and nodded. Ichigo took Toushiro back to the others while Vegeta took one last glance at Kusaka who was sitting in his cave. The saiyan just sighed and shook his head. If only he knew, he thought. And Vegeta rejoined the others as they went back to reopen the Garganta and head back home. Right after they were out of sight, Kusaka glanced in the direction they had headed in. He just looked away and shook his head. But, suddenly, he felt an enormous spiritual pressure behind him! Kusaka jumped clear of his cave as a huge Hollow destroyed it! It wasn't by chance that this Hollow had happened upon Kusaka, it had been drawn there by the fight! The scarred man readied himself for battle, but he was still weak from fighting the saiyan prince. The creature drove its hand into the ground right at Kusaka while the exile Soul Reaper jumped clear. A second later and Kusaka was struck by the Hollow as it swiped at him! The man crashed into the sand. The sounds of the struggle could be heard for miles. It would surely attract more Hollows in no time. But it also got the attention of more then Hollows. Goku and the others were about to leave Hueco Mundo when the sounds reached them. They all looked back.

Krillin: "That's coming from where that Kusaka guy is!"

Ulquiorra: "I'm sensing a huge Hollow there."

Grimmjow: "Yeah. And more are gonna be there soon."

What should they do? Vegeta glanced over at Toushiro and the boy glanced at him. Those teal/turquoise eyes were pleading at the saiyan to do something! The saiyan slowly glanced back towards the direction of the struggle as his eyes narrowed with anger. Back at the battlefield, Kusaka was barely holding his own against the huge Hollow. In the distance, he could feel more on the way!

Kusaka: "Damn it..."

The huge Hollow grabbed him and threw him to the ground! His battle with Vegeta had weakened him and the fight with this Hollow has all but drained him. Kusaka struggled to get up as the Hollow drew closer. He glared at it with both fear and anger. The Hollow was just feet away. But just when Kusaka thought it was the end for him, the Hollow stopped dead in its tracks! It cried out as if in protest while taking a step back. The scarred man heard a growling sound behind him and glanced over in time to see Vegeta charging over at full speed! The saiyan then leaped forward and snapped his teeth at the Hollow which jumped back to dodge! As the Hollow howled at the saiyan prince, Vegeta roared back at it as he stood between it and Kusaka.

Kusaka: "What are you doing?"

Vegeta: "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm saving your ass!"

Right after that, Vegeta lunged forward with a roar and pinned the Hollow to the ground! Kusaka was shocked to see that the saiyan prince still had energy left to fight! Then the saiyan placed his hand right on the Hollows mask and charged up an energy blast! Kusaka watched as the prince unleashed his attack and defeated the Hollow with one blast! It became clear to the scarred man that he would never have won against the saiyan. With the danger gone, the saiyan walked up to the scarred man who only pushed him away.

Kusaka: "Why!"

Vegeta: "Because Toushiro asked me to."

Kusaka: "Oh he did, did he?"

Vegeta: "Actually... He didn't. Not verbally anyway."

Kusaka: "If that's the case then why did you come back?"

Vegeta: "Because there was no way in hell I was going to let you die again! Do you have any idea at what you've put Toushiro through? Well let me tell you! He's so scared that I'll share the same fate you did, that he'll literally throw himself into a lethal situation just to save me and it's almost cost him his own life on numerous occasions!"

Kusaka: "... He's... ... Done what?"

Vegeta: "Oh yes... In fact, the poor boy still blames himself for everything that's happened to you! And what do you do? You say all of those things to him!"

Kusaka fell silent after hearing that. He had no idea.

Vegeta: "What you said to him earlier really hurt him, Kusaka! All he wants to do is help you but you just shunned him away... And yet, even after that he still called you his friend."

Kusaka: "I... ... I had no idea."

Vegeta: "Clearly! Now... Are you going to get up and go apologize to Toushiro or am I gonna have to do it for you? Cause I WILL drag you to him if I have to- and think about that carefully, cause I am in a mood right now!"

Before Kusaka could say anything, another, much smaller, Hollow appeared and ran towards them! Just before it was right on top of them, Vegeta turned around and roared with the most terrifying, blood-chilling roar he could make! Needless to say, the Hollow stopped dead in its tracks and ran off in fear along with everything else in a 50 mile radius. Vegeta turned back towards Kusaka and the scarred man just stared at him, his face practically drained of color. Clearly this was a man that deserved the highest of respect! Vegeta just grabbed Kusaka by the collar of his clothes and pulled him up to his face.

Vegeta: "So what'll it be, Kusaka? The easy way... Or the hard way?"


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you enjoyed this story a little, I know it seemed a little rushed. But the next stories are gonna be fun. I promise.

* * *

**Aftermath**

Goku and the others were all waiting. The sounds of the fighting were gone. But was that good or bad? Did the Hollows kill Kusaka, or did Vegeta make it in time to save him or were they both killed? The waiting was painful for Toushiro. He had no idea wether his two best friends were alive or not. And then, Krillin spotted him first.

Krillin: "Alright, Vegeta!"

Not one face didn't have a smile on it. Vegeta was alive and ok. Toushiro breathed a small sigh of relief. At least Vegeta was ok, he thought. But, what about Kusaka?

Vegeta: "Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Huh?"

Vegeta: "I think someone here owes you an apology."

Vegeta glanced behind him and to Toushiro's surprise, Kusaka walked up, albeit a bit intimidated by the saiyan.

Toushiro: "Kusaka..."

Vegeta: "It better be nice, or I'll break every bone in your legs!"

Kusaka gulped as he walked passed the saiyan prince and towards Toushiro. Vegeta walked right behind him to insure that he would do what he said he would. The scarred man stopped just feet away from the young captain.

Kusaka: "Hitsugaya... I'm..."

Kusaka glanced over his shoulder to see Vegeta standing right behind him. The saiyan prince growled as the exile stalled. Kusaka knew that he wasn't getting out of this. But, at the same time, he wanted to do this anyway.

Kusaka: "Hitsugaya... Your friend here told me everything. About how you've put yourself in danger to prevent him from getting killed like I was. And also about how you still blame yourself over what happened to me. If I had known about all of that before, I would never had said all of those awful things. What I had said back there was all out of anger and confusion. So... Can you ever forgive me, Hitsugaya?"

Not the kind of apology Vegeta had in mind but it was an apology none the less. Sometimes the hardest thing to say is: I'm sorry. The prince would know! Toushiro's frown turned into a smile as he raised his hand up and held it out to Kusaka. The exiled Soul Reaper looked at the small hand and smiled back, before clapping his own hand around it. But of course the moment was interrupted. Thanks Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: "Hey! Can we get outta here now!"

Ichigo: "Mood killer."

Grimmjow: "Say what?"

Goku: "Grimmjow..."

The Arrancar glanced at the saiyan who was giving him a look.

Goku: "Don't forget I don't have a problem beating your ass down if you do something wrong."

Vegeta just had to laugh at that statement.

Vegeta: "Ha HA! Best line I've ever heard from him!"

Grimmjow calmed down. He knew better. But all in all, he was right. It was time to go.

Ulquiorra: "We've stayed here long enough. We should get going before we attract anything unwanted."

Grimmjow: "That's what I said!"

Krillin: "But he said it in a nicer way."

Grimmjow: "Oh..."

Ulquiorra opened a Garganta and entered first. Goku and Ichigo stayed back with Vegeta and Toushiro while the rest of the team followed him. Vegeta glanced at Kusaka and encouraged him to follow as well. With a small smile, the exiled Soul Reaper did not argue. Vegeta followed Kusaka and Toushiro tried to follow the prince. But his left leg buckled under him and he fell to the ground. But a helping hand was already next to him. Ichigo picked the boy up and carried him over to Vegeta. The saiyan prince stood perfectly still as Ichigo helped Toushiro onto Vegeta's back. Once the young captain was situated on the saiyan's back, they all left Hueco Mundo for good. In the Soul Society, everything was in chaos! A Garganta had opened at Sokyoku Hill and everyone was scrambling to get their before anything came out. All of the Captains and Lieutenants were ready to defend the Seireitei.

Yamamoto: "Wait until I give the order!"

They waited for the order as something was coming out of the Garganta. The first thing that came out of the Garganta was...

Soifon: "Gin Ichimaru?"

Gin was the first to walk out of the Garganta, followed soon after by Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Then Krillin and Gohan, and the last few that came out were Ichigo, Kusaka, Vegeta and Goku. The first thing most of them saw was the missing captain on Vegeta's back.

Rangiku: "Captain!"

Overjoyed to see her captain safe and sound, Rangiku ran over to him and hugged him. This time, Toushiro didn't try to fight her back.

Rangiku: "Oh, Captain! I'm so glad to see you again! Are you alright!"

Toushiro: "I'm fine, Rangiku."

Rangiku: "Are you sure? You're covered in bandages!"

Toushiro: "I'm fine, really!"

Gin: "He won't be if you keep hugging him like that."

Rangiku just punched Gin right in the nose! The silver haired man winced in pain.

Rangiku: "Watch it!"

Goku: "You ok, Gin?"

Gin: "Oh yeah! It's not the first time she's punched me!"

Everyone just laughed as Gin made it into a joke. Rangiku just went back to hugging Toushiro, being careful not to squeeze too much around his wounds. Vegeta noticed Yamamoto coming towards him and prepared himself for a fight.

Yamamoto: "You, Vegeta, are trying my last nerves!"

Vegeta: "I could say the same thing with you, old man!"

Yamamoto: "Do you realize how many orders and laws you've broken today alone!"

Vegeta: "Like I care and why does it matter now? My job was to protect my captain and that's what I did! I went after him, found him and brought him back! Does it really matter how I do it if I do it?"

Yamamoto and Vegeta were in a serious argument. With Rangiku's help, Toushiro slid off of his saiyan friend's back. He didn't want to be there incase this argument turned physical.

Yamamoto: "Just because you are not an official Soul Reaper, that doesn't mean you can do whatever you wish, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "And that's also the reason why I don't have to obey you the whole time!"

The two of them glared at each other, until Yamamoto spotted Kusaka in the back.

Yamamoto: "Sojiro Kusaka?..."

All of the other captains suddenly noticed Kusaka too. Like Toushiro, they too thought that he had died.

Soifon: "That's impossible!..."

Komamura: "He was confirmed dead!..."

Kurotsuchi: "How is this possible?"

Everyone looked over at Kusaka for an answer. But he just shrugged with a blank stair. Even he didn't know.

Soifon: "You were the one who stole the Oin and attacked the Seireitei a few years ago! I thought Hitsugaya killed you!"

Kusaka: "He did but... I don't know what happened."

Kurotsuchi: "No one just comes back to life! No one can!"

Val: "Wrong!"

Kurotsuchi: "What?"

Val: "I've been wished back to life before. In fact, Vegeta... how many times were you brought back?"

Vegeta: "Two."

Val: "Krillin?"

Krillin: "Three."

Val: "Goku?..."

Goku: "Uh... two, actually."

Vegeta: "I thought there was more?"

Goku: "I actually thought so too, Vegeta."

Val: "See? We have ways to bring the dead back. Although I'm not sure it would work with Soul Reapers..."

Piccolo: "That's a good question."

Yamamoto: "Regardless of how he's alive... Sojiro Kusaka, your situation remains the same. No two can have the same Zanpakuto and there is still the matter of your theft of the Oin. For these... There is but one outcome."

Kusaka bowed his head down in submission. He knew what that meant. Yamamoto released his sword's cane disguise. Vegeta and the other Z-Fighters did not know what was going on.

Vegeta: "What's going on?"

Gin: "He's about to execute Kusaka."

Goku: "What?"

Vegeta glanced at Toushiro with shocked eyes. The boy looked at him in a way that confirmed this to be true. There was nothing the young captain could do.

Yamamoto: "It has to be done."

Yamamoto started to walk towards Kusaka, drawing his sword in the process. Toushiro could only look on helplessly, too weak and injured to do anything. Kusaka sensed this of the young captain and nodded to show that he understood. Everyone watched as the Head-Captain got closer to the scarred man. But then Yamamoto stopped his advances when Vegeta stepped in between him and Kusaka. The saiyan stood there, his eyes locked on the old man. The prince then snarled, a clear threat. Yamamoto stared at the saiyan. He knew that there was a very strong possibility that Vegeta was stronger than him. But just how strong was unclear. The old man was weighing his options. Did he really want to risk it? The answer was chosen for him when another man stepped forth. He stood directly behind Vegeta, his arms crossed and eyes fixed with a serious expression. If anyone somehow got past Vegeta, they'd then have to deal with Goku himself next. Toushiro could only smile with joy as he saw the two strongest warriors in the universe standing firm, ready to defend Kusaka to their limit. Both saiyans just stood there in silence. They knew they didn't have to say or do anything more. Everyone on the scene knew which of them was the fastest and which was the strongest. Together the power and strength these two had was like a wall. A wall that even Yamamoto himself did not dare to challenge, and the Head-Captain quietly sheathed his sword and backed down.

Yamamoto: "Then again... We could turn a blind eye... Just this once."

Many sighs were heard and smiles formed. Kusaka breathed a deep sigh of relief. He had just been saved by the very man who wanted to kill him a while ago. Toushiro limped over to his saiyan friend and hugged him tightly to thank him. The poor boy was still sore from his injuries. It couldn't be heard by all, but Vegeta's sensitive hearing heard Kusaka loud and clear.

Kusaka: "Thank you."

And that's what had happened. Yamamoto kept his word and turned a blind eye on the whole thing with Kusaka. The scarred man apologized to Vegeta and the others and was offered a place to stay. But Kusaka turned down the offer, saying that he wanted to see the World of The Living. Although Vegeta apologized to Yamamoto for his behavior, there was still some underlining tension between them. It was a hint of a fight to come. But for now things went back to normal. At least as normal as it got in Toushiro's life. It would take a little while for his wounds to heal, but they were just collateral of the lesson he had learned. A lesson to prove that life holds many surprises and nothing is concrete.

The End.


End file.
